Professor Zayton Honeycutt
Professor Zayton Honeycutt, also known as The Fugitoid, is an alien fugitive android who aids and travels with the turtles in their journeys through time and space to stop the Triceratons from destroying earth. Professor Zayton Honeycutt is an alien from the planet D'Hoonib, a planet of humanoid scientists (himself included) obsessed with penetrating the highest truths of the universe. Prior to meeting the turtles, He was working on a new form of psionic technology when the Triceratons came looking for him. They tried to force Honeycutt to build them weapons and when he refused they attacked him, destroying everything in sight including his body. To save his life, Honeycutt's robot assistant placed Zayton's brain in its own robot body. A man merged with machine, he was reborn as a cyborg. When the Triceratons found out he was still alive, they deemed him a criminal; A Fugitive Android. Thus he was called the Fugitoid. In spite of his hardships, Professor Honeycutt eventually found friendly allies in the Utroms and Bishop in particular who aid him in his efforts against the Triceratons. Annihilation Earth!, Part 2 After Splinter, the turtles, their allies, and several villains fail to stop the Triceratons from unleashing the Heart of Darkness on earth as a result of the Shredder's arrogance, the Fugitoid responds to Bishop's distress call and arrives just in time to save April, Casey and the turtles from total demise by retreating with them into space with his ship, the Ulixes, just before earth is annihilated by a giant black hole. When the heroes are deeply saddened by their loss, Honeycutt introduced himself and gave them hope, telling them that they will be going on a wondrous adventure. Beyond The Known Universe Fugitoid used the Ulixes as a time machine to travel 6 months into the past, long before the recent disaster happened. He explained to the turtles that the Triceratons are spending that time searching the universe for the three fragments of Heart of Darkness after the Utroms broke the machine into three pieces and hid each fragment in the safest parts of the galaxy they could find. Fugitoid tells the turtles, April, and Casey that they only have one shot to find those fragments before the Triceratons do and save the destroy the earth again, as black holes prevent repeated time travel. After the heroes understand what they have to do, Honeycutt gives them a friendly tour of the universe, acting as a tour guide. It ends when the ship is hit hard by something. Fugitoid offers the turtles, April and Casey to come with him to assess the damage and takes them to a room filled with Astro Suits, alien language translators, and an arsenal of new weapons, allowing them to freely take whatever they want. Once outside, Fugitoid discovers an asteroid field is very close and immediately gathers everyone and hyperspeeds away from the location. Honeycutt lands on the planet Varanon to refuel and allows the teens to tour the planet in the mean time. 20 minutes later, he is shocked to see the them being chased down by Lord Vringath Dregg and retreats into space with the newly refueled Ulixes. However, he needed time before the Ulixes made the Tachyonic Jump, and Dregg follows them in his Hornetron, sending several drones to attack them. Despite Honeycutt's "minor defenses", one of the drones managed to get inside but is destroyed by the teen heroes. Afterward, Fugitoid uses the ship's tachyon warp function to escape before Lord Dregg could catch up to them. Unfortunately, however, they end right in front of the entire Triceraton armada. The Moons of Thalos 3 After the Ulixes was sent straight to the Triceraton armada, Captain Mozar recognized Fugitoid's ship and orders the fleet to blast him out of the sky. Despite Fugitoid's attempt at evasive action, the ship was hit, causing it to crash into a Salamandrian warship containing Commander G'throkka and Lieutenant Y'Gythgba. This subsequently causes both ships to crash land on an ice planet. Both groups simultaneously learn that irrilium, a metal that can be used to repair their ships, is nearby and realize that they must go after it before their astro suits run out of heat and oxygen. This leads to a confrontation between them when Y'Gythgba threatens to attack them, believing the ouworlders purposely rammed their ship. Fugitoid tells them that they all are honorable beings assures them that what happened was an accident. He then tries to convince them to cooperate so them can help each other in their desperate plight. His attempt at diplomacy seemed to be working until Leonardo offered his hand for a handshake, which is the Salamandrian gesture for combat. This prompts the Salamandrians to attack them, forcing the turtles to rebel. Despite being attacked as well, Fugitoid still tried to reason with them and only attacked to prevent further harm once the teen heroes were defeated. Y'Gythgba responds by throwing an explosive disc into a glacier, causing an avalance to fall over the heroes. Once the Salamandrians left, Fugitoid escaped, dug the others out and they continued looking for the irillium, with Fugitoid hoping to avoid confronting them again. After Raphael leaves to try reasoning with them again, the others are unfortunately ambushed by a horde of ice dragons and they freeze Donatello. Fugitoid manages to nearly thaw him out but they all become cornered by the ice dragons. They are all nearly frozen by them before they are saved by Raphael and his new allies, Mona Lisa and G'Throkka, who assist them in fighting the dragons. Once the dragons are destroyed, the two groups become good friends and travel together as one to find the irillium. Donatello found the source of the metal, believing it to be a satellite, but Fugitoid confirms that it is actually a Triceraton space mine. Despite this, Fugitoid said the irillium is perfect if they can deactivate it and even comes with a dark matter regulator. However, they are once again found by more ice dragons. As suggested by Raphael, all of them run away from the creatures toward the Ulixes. Once Donatello and Casey manage to cause an avalanche that loses the creatures, everyone's heat and oxygen finally starts to run out. As he sees the humans, turtles, and Salamandrians faint one by one, Fugitoid tries hard not to panic and focuses on repairing the ship. He manages to repair both ships just in time and get them inside, saving all of their lives. Sal Commander and Mona Lisa thank all of them, and hoped to one day return their kindness. After Fugitoid tells the Salamandrians that he has repaired their craft as well, they go their separate ways an Fugitoid sets course for the Triceratons. The Weird World of Wyrm After a holographic training session with the turtles, Fugitoid reveals to Leonardo that he had lost the trail of the Triceratons armada. The Outlaw Armaggon! After a small training session with April in using her psychic powers, Professor Honeycutt tells everyone the heroes the story of how he became a cyborg and his past with the Triceratons. Soon after, Armaggon attacked the Ulixes and Fugitoid retreated to an abandoned space station that was once used for manufacturing warbots. He soon discovered that the crew that one worked there were disintegrated. After Fugitoid re-initiated the AI known as Overmind, Overmind started fighting Honeycutt for control over his android body, causing him to hit Raphael and then run away. The heroes went after him and when they found him, Honeycutt told them to stay away from him because he is powered by a fusion core which may cause an explosion if he is unstable. After being attacked by warbots created by Overmind, Overmind completely took over Fugitoid's body restarted the robot revolution that began before the old crew shut it down, attempting to eliminate all organic beings in the universe starting with everyone on the space station. He nearly turns the heroes into robots but they are saved by Armaggon on account of Lord Dregg wanting them alive. As Overmind sends more warbots to attack, April uses her psychic powers to reach Professor Honeycutt and free him of Overmind's control, However, Overmind hacks into Fugitoid's ship and attempts to take leave of the space station, but as Donatello gave him the idea to use his fusion core to destroy the station before Overmind could leave. Armaggon tried to prevent them from escaping, but Leonardo told them to leave while he handled Armaggon. Fugitoid readies the ship for take off as Leonardo and Raphael barely make it to the ship, and they all barely escape before the entire space station explodes. Soon afterwards, Professor Honeycutt was pleased to say that the ship's computer has picked up on the Triceraton fleet, and they set course for the Pryvax system. Meanwhile, an angry Armaggon follows them once again. Riddle of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage Having caught up to the Triceraton flagship, Hoeycutt, April, and Casey remain behind on the Ulixes while the Turtles attempt to enter the flagship using the Ulixes' stealth ship to find the Triceratons' main armory and recover the first piece of the Heart of Darkness. However, the plan falls apart when the Turtles are caught by newly-promoted Admiral Mozar, and then sentenced to the Tri-Arena by the Triceraton Emperor, Zanmoran. With the Turtles now needing to be rescued, and still needing to get the first piece of the Black Hole Generator, Fugitoid, April and Casey infiltrate the flagship and make it past the security forces, but are soon found by Mozar. While April and Casey make a break for the main armory, Fugitoid is captured by Mozar and brought before Zanmoran to watch the Turtles perish at the hands of the Triceraton Champion, Zeno. Zanmoran offers to spare them if Fugitoid finishes the Heart of Darkness for him, but knowing full well he'd doom the Earth forever if he agreed, Honeycutt refuses. Luckily, Zeno proves to be an ally of the Turtles as he was against using the Heart of Darkness, considering is dishonorable and cowardly, and while he holds off Triceraton troops sent to destroy him and the Turtles, the Turtles are able to get up to Zanmoran's throne and take him hostage, forcing Mozar to release them and Fugitoid. After colliding with April and Casey, who had retrieved the first piece of the Black Hole Generator, Fugitoid leads everyone to the airlock, which April opens to suck them out into space, before using her psychic powers and the Aeons' gift to summon the stealth ship so they can retreat to the Ulixes and escape before Mozar could send Raptor Fighters after them. With the first piece secured, Fugitoid now knows they need to begin looking for the other two, and has a good idea where to start, finishing Mikey's attempts to say "Booyakasha" when he could not due to a full mouth. The War for Dimension X With one piece of the Heart of Darkness in their possession, Fugitoid takes the Turtles to Dimension X to speak to the Utroms regarding where to find the other two pieces. April and Casey have to stay behind on the Ulixes, much to their anger. Once in Dimension X, it is not long before they locate the Utroms' headquarters hidden behind a cloaking dome, and are surrounded by Bishop and Utromdroids. Fugitoid is able to show Bishop their secret handshake, proving that he's their old friend, Prof. Honeycutt, and Bishop takes them inside to meet the rest of the Utrom Council: Pawn, Rook, and Queen. After Fugitoid and the Turtles explain the situation regarding the Heart of Darkness and the Triceratons intent to use it on Earth in less than six months, the Utrom Council agrees to disclose the location of the other two pieces, but before they can, the headquarters is attacked by Kraang Subprime and an army of Kraangdroids and Biotroids, who manage to capture the Queen after disabling her human disguise of Miss Campbell. Bishop, Pawn, and Rook immediately invoke their war policy and with the Fugitoid and the Turtles' help, lay siege to Kraang Subprime's headquarters with loyal Utromdroids. During the fight, as Fugitoid and Rook take cover, Fugitoid asks for the location of the other two pieces of the Heart of Darkness. Rook is about to tell him, only to get her robot body's head blown off before she can, much to his frustration. Thankfully, the Utroms are victorious when the Kraang retreat after losing Kraang Subprime, and the Queen and Bishop provide the information that the Fugitoid and the Turtles need to find the remaining two pieces and destroy them for good. Earth's Last Stand As they approach Earth April senses that the professor has something to tell them. Fugitoid reveals that it was him who created the Black Hole Generator, rather than the Kraang, having been paid a large sum by Kraang Subprime to convert the Heart of Darkness from an energy generator into the doomsday weapon it now was. Because of that, the Fugitoid regretted ever doing that since he only did it for the sake of continuing his research. Leo then confronts him angrily about it, and storms off. The Triceratons attack and as Leo faces them in the Scout Ship, the ship explodes from being fatally damaged, sending Leo into space. Leo groans and his helmet shatters, exposing him to space. He soon faints as the Triceratons blast the Ulixes, sending it towards Mars before they can rescue him. The Fugitoid manages to reboot the ship just before they plummet onto the surface of Mars. They then fly back up and use the tractor beam to retrieve Leo. The Turtles reach Earth, where Fugitoid says they will need to stop the Triceratons while he retrieves the Heart of Darkness. After April senses that he is lying and says that, the Turtles disagree with his plan, saying that the Fugitoid is going with them, forcing the Fugitoid to use a trap door that sends them off the ship. As they fall to Earth, he uses a tractor beam to stop them from hitting the ground. Fugitoid then uses his tractor beam to pick up the Heart of Darkness. Donnie then realizes the Fugitoid's plan: The device can only be destroyed by a combination of dark matter and fusion. The Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core and his ship uses dark matter. The Triceratons fire up the flagship's primary weapon, the Devastator, as Fugitoid states his last words and flies into the Devastator as he and his ship explode, destroying the Triceraton fleet, the Heart of Darkness, and, apparently to the Turtles's dismay, the Fugitoid himself, but somewhere in the rubble of the Triceratons's Mothership, Fugitoid's head is seen reactivating. Personality In spite of his hardships, Fugitoid has a very optimistic outlook on life and appreciates what he has. Professor Honeycutt is an intelligent, charming, helpful, and friendly being who rarely gets angry about anything. He enjoys making new friends and is very protective of them, giving them thoughtful and helpful advice on their missions. He is also very lenient and generous to those who he considers his friends, as he allowed the Turtles, April, and Casey to freely take whatever they please from his storage room. Though he has android body, Honeycutt cherishes his humanity and does not want to be thought of as just a machine. A self-proclaimed pacifist, he always seeks to achieve peace and diplomacy with whatever creature that crosses his path, and will only attack when he is left with no other option. His intellect is unmatched, even by Donatello, and he enjoys sharing his vast knowledge of the universe with his friends. His greatest fear is losing his humanity and control of his android body; truly becoming a machine, mentally and physically. Abilities Professor Honeycutt has a superhuman level intellect and often uses it to his advantage. As a super genius inventor, he has created impressive technology such as alien language translators, his own robot body, and his space ship, the Ulixes, which is capable of time travel and tachyonic warping. He also has developed psychic powers through his isolated humanoid brain. Despite Fugitoid's body not intended for violence (or being intended as his own body), it carries incredibly destructive power that makes him very useful in a fight. His robot body is powered by a fusion core, meaning that he can cause a massive explosion if the core becomes unstable. Honeycutt is capable of using the core to create a nuclear blast strong enough to vaporize creatures even as dense and seemingly indestructible as the Triceratons. Another use for the fusion core is to overload corrupted computer systems and AI such as Overmind. His body can plug into other devices allowing his mind to digitally transfer information and even allows him to hack into things such as massive space stations. Fugitoid's hands are capable of telekinesis, and also have moderate blasters installed to defend himself when needed. Inventions and Equipment #Black Hole Generator #Coms #Course to Sectoid-One plotted, initiating Tachyon Warp. #Cure the sting of a Xaxx Bee, one of the rarest venoms in the known universe. #Plastic Fiber Compound #Remotely preparing Ulxes for take off. #Tachyon Drive #The Explorer's Guide to the Universe #The HOLO simulator is repaired, and Mikey's Pepperoni Pizzaland Theme Park simulation is almost complete. #Time Jump Engine #Turn the Anti-Venom into a Bug Spray #Ulxes #Zemulaks Relationships Friends * April O'Neil * Bishop * Casey Jones * Donatello * Sal Commander * Mona Lisa * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Raphael * Utroms Enemies * Triceratons * Vringath Dregg * Overmind Appearance Prior to his reincarnation, Honeycutt looked identical to that of a human, which is standard for D'hoonibians. He specifically looked like an older, middle aged man. As the Fugitoid, he has the appearance of a slender-built technologically advanced android. For the most part, he has a simple body structure, with a rounded head and armored arms and legs. His current body is made primarily of a opalescent white "plastic-like" material. His eyes are glassy lightboard dark with orange lights. his eyes and mouth are made of lighted bulb pixels, which change shape to animate his implied facial expressions. Trivia Although his concept art describe him as a doctor, in the SDCC exclusive preview the Fugitoid himself corrected Brandon Auman when he called him a "doctor", stating that he is a professor not a doctor. * This fourth-wall breaking was a meta joke: The voice talent behind the Fugitoid, David Tennant, previously played the Tenth Doctor on the long-running science fiction series Doctor Who. * A "Futur-toid" store can be seen in New York City in various episodes as a reference to the fugitive android. The store's name also appears in theMidtown Ice Rink as a sponsor. * Honeycutt's appearance prior to becoming the Fugitoid seems to be identical to that of Albert Einstein Screenshots 69-1461003907.PNG 68-1461003907.PNG 65-1461003906.PNG 55-1461003904.PNG Professor_f.png Category:TMNT Universe Category:Aliens Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Technopath Category:Genius Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Medical Core Category:Cyborgs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Veterans Category:Suicide Category:Alien Abductor Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Greed Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Warmonger Category:Secret Keeper Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Teachers Category:Mad Scientist Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humanoids Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Most Wanted List Category:Time Clone Category:Inventors Category:B Class Category:Hamato Clan Category:Scientists